What's wrong, Kaname?
by BlueNeonMoon
Summary: Yuuki, sometimes, it's better to just stay inside the house.//Yume//
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have written a vampire knight story once before. But I failed. Miserably. I guess you could say it was writer's block that bestowed upon me, but nonetheless, I am really sorry if you DID like my last story.

I just took some advice from my viewer's, and reread it. And I came to the conclusion that it wasn't worth continuing. The main reason is probably because it was a random story I thought of one night and had the sudden urge to write about it. No plot intended.

That is why it failed. (Not just failed, but EPIC failure D:)

But I do have high hopes for this one! :) So…ENJOY!!(This is a one-shot….but may become a two-shot if I get too carried away and make it longer than expected...)

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I did not create Vampire Knight. If possibly I did, then Kaname would have bitten Yuuki a LONG time ago. And zeki fans would be so mad at me D:**_

_Note: Ok I have like no idea how old Kaname should be, but i'm guessing since in the anime/manga he's like, what..18? and Yuuki is 15 or 16 so....in here i'm making Kaname look like he's 13-ish and Yuuki is 7. You would actually realize that in the FIRST sentence,it says in Yuuki's P.O.V 'written all over my 7 year old face'. Ahem. So what does that tell you?-.-  
_

**Summary**

**One cold winter evening, little Yuuki was eager to see Kaname-Sama. But to her prevail, the weather outside was rather horrible. So she decides to look for him herself! What happen's when poor, defenseless, little Yuuki get's hurt along the way, has Kaname find her, and have him resist the urge to bite her?Find out now!(It's better than it sounds) Rated: T for violence and cruel language.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

It was a dreadful and cold winter evening. I was gazing outside the big stained glass window, excitement written all over my 7 year-old face. It was dark, so I couldn't exactly see anything.

Chairman, or "father", promised me that Kaname-Sama would come and visit for awhile, but I highly doubt that now.

The snow outside was very deep today. Deeper than usual.

And anybody would be caught dead then too step outside in the blistering winds.

Suddenly, sadness overcame my thoughts. _What if…what if Kaname-Sama was trapped outside? In the snow? He couldn't be…could he?_

I trembled at the thought.

So I did what any other desperate person would do…I took action.

I looked away from the window and ran across the room, up the staircase and into my tiny little room. I quickly opened my closet and picked out a set of clothes to wear for outside. When I was satisfied with my decision, I changed from my pajama's into my clothes and rushed out of my room, only to collide with……!!

A wall.

"Ow…" I said wearily while rubbing my forehead to ease the pain.

Stupid wall. When did that get there?!

I shrugged.

_I'm officially going insane. Yeah, that's it……_

Once again, I ran down the staircase and stopped when I was at the last step. I scanned my eye's around the perimeter of the living room, hoping to see if the chairman was _still _sleeping like a new born baby on the couch.

He was.

When I made sure he was really asleep, I quietly tip-toed to the coat rack and grabbed my white, fury, and fluffy coat (That Kaname-Sama got me for Christmas I should add) and dashed out of the house and into the front porch.

I walked at few feet into the snow, checking to make sure if it was safe and started running down the path that was a little bit visible.

I know this is a dumb thing to do, but I haven't seen Kaname-Sama in so long. A month to be exact. And I'm just dying too see his smiling face once more!

_Flashback--_

_"Yuuki!! Hurry up!! Kaname-sama is coming over any minute now and your still dressed in your __night gown with your fluffy slippers!!"_

_"Sorry, chair-I mean..FATHER. But could you not make me so nervous please..?" __I said with the cutest little pout any toddler could make._

_"But Yuu-!..."_

_Moment of silence..._

_I gave him the craziest look ever as to why he stopped nagging, but then I realized he wasn't looking at me..anymore.._

_I followed his gaze and soon realized he was looking at the front entrance._

_"Kaname-sama!!!" I screamed in delight. Almost busting the chairmans ear drum._

_"Good afternoon Yuuki." Kaname smiled._

_"Woah. For a second there Kaname, I thought you were....a robber that broke into our house..eheh.." the chairman said._

_Kaname glared._

_"Oh? You knew I was coming...why would you suspect such a thing?"he hissed._

_"Uhh...past expeirences..?"The chairman __chuckled nervously._

_"Hmm..right."_

_I was beginning to feel ignored. So I tugged on kaname-sama's arm to give him notice that I __was feeling uncomfortable._

_"I'm sorry Yuuki. Why don't you tell me something new that I don't know?" He reassured me, feeling a little guilty._

_"That's a wonderful idea!! Guess what, guess what, guess WHAT?!"_

_"What..?" he said in interest. _

_"I made a new friend yesterday!!!"_

_He froze for a moment. I had to wave my hand infront of his face to make him come back to reality. There was this emotion in eyes that __has...jealously written all over it. I wonder what was going through his mind..?_

_"What's __wrong..Kaname-sama?"_

_"W-what..?Oh, i'm so sorry Yuuki...I spaced out for a moment. Tell me, __what is their name..?"_

_"Her name is Sayori Wakaba!! She's so cool!!"I said._

_I swear I saw him relax for a bit._

_"That's nice Yuuki. Can I ask you something..?"_

_"Sure, what is it?!" I said a little too quick._

_"Since when did you start calling me 'Kaname-**sama**'...?"he said a little annoyed and irritated by the honourific._

_"Oh, Chairman said that you are VERY important and is supposed to have a honourific after your name. That's what he said I should say!"_

_"OH? Did he now..?"he said__ while taking a sharp __glance at the chairman. _

_The chairman sweatdroped._

_"Ah, Yuuki I think it's about time me and the chairman go and have a meeting,ok?"Kaname-sama said._

_"Oh..ok" I said while looking down. You can clearly see the disappointment on my face._

_"Yuuki, I promise to come again soon..ok?"He said and kissed my forehead._

_"I understand."_

_And then the chairman and Kaname walked off into the chairman's office._

**_(1 __hour later)_**

_I waited patiently for Kaname-sama to come out so I could say good bye to him and he will be on his way._

_But my thoughts went back to the memory of Kaname-sama suddenly going blank for a few senconds._

_What possessed him to do so? I thought long and hard until my tiny little brain couldn't take it anymore. Ah, oh well....I was never really good at thinking hard anyways._

_Chairman's door opened and out came Kaname-Sama, coming towards me, with the chairman in tow._

_Then a idea popped into my head. What if...__this could make feel better..?Well, it's worth a shot, right?_

_I ran up to him and gave him a big hug and then looked up from his chest, put on a huge smile__ and said the most interesting words ever,"I know i'm making more friends every__day, both girls and 'boys'," he flinched at the word boys,"but Kaname-sama will always be my number one!"_

_I couldn't tell if he was surprised or happy. But by the way he smiled and his eyes widened, I kind of think it's __pretty much of both._

_"Yes,"he said,"and Yuuki will ALWAYS be my number one, always and forever."_

_"Oh..my..god!!That was-That was!! UH,so beautiful!!!"The chairman cried out._

_"Now if only I could of recorded that on my camera.."_

_Kaname looked at him. "No."_

_"But-but..WHY!! You have to cherish these moments!!"the chairman yelped._

_"Oh, believe me. I do. All the time." he said while looking at me._

_I smiled back at him._

_I swear...this was the most interesting visit ever._

_--Flashback end_

I smiled at that memory. Best memory ever.

"Oh....if only things were like that all the time.." I sighed.

Then, something in the bushes, moved very quickly at a pace that my eyes could not comprehend and jumped right in front of me.

Vicious, blood red eyes, with fangs, boring at me.

What creature could this be?

I squinted my eyes, to get a closer look at the animal. I gasped.

Wolf!

A wolf that probably hasn't eaten in days. Due to the fact it is winter, and the small animal's that it usually hunt's, are probably dying in the cold.

So that means…..I'm it's next victim?!

**Kaname's P.O.V**

I was making my way through this thick blanket of snow, recalling the thing's I endured today.

I growled.

All that damn paper work. Stacks and stack's of it! It took me nearly the whole day to finish responding to each and every one of them!!

And Ichijou…oh he did not make it any better…

Every passing minute, or any chance he got, he attempted to make joke's(which were NOT funny)and continuously read his stupid _manga _out loud. Once or twice I would tell him to shut up or be quiet and don't move a muscle. But did he?

No.

Nothing get's through that thick head of his….

When it was near the time I should be leaving the Takuma Manor to go to the Chairman and have a _secret _meeting with him,(and visit with MY Yuuki.) Ichijou was nagging me on where I was going.

Sure he's a trusted….friend. But I'm still cautious that he would leak information about my location with his….Grandfather that I despise so much. Sometime's I wonder why I live with the poor excuse of a man. And then I would get excited, because I AM a pureblood. I do have the will power to kill him. But then, five minutes later, I'd realize the only reason why I'm here is because he got custody of me when my Parent's died. Then I would sulk and go back into depression. AGAIN.

Life is not fair.

Then again…..I would have no reason to live if Yuuki was never born. She gave me a reason to go on with my life. She IS me life. That is something I would never change.

When she was born, the first time I met face to face with her, she was wrapped up in a pink blanket(Indicating that it was a girl, Thank God.) and I felt my whole world soften when I saw that adorable little face.

And I just knew, that she was the one for me. She was to be my future bride. She was created, just for me.

I am grateful for that.

But as Yuuki got a little older, she became well aware of her surroundings, being trapped in the house all the time. Asking me questions about how the outside world looked like. So of course I told her things that didn't concern of the dangerous life that we vampires have to endure every time we stepped outside.

When that _day_ came and I lost my little sister, I was devastated. Knowing this is what Juri wanted for her, to be a mere human and not live the life of a vampire, made me extremely unhappy, to say the least. Haven't I reminded this women enough that Yuuki is to be my future wife and soul mate?

She could see that's what I wanted but, Yuuki was far more important. I can understand though. Not wanting Yuuki to be in the presence of disgusting low life vampires that only desired for Yuuki's blood.

At that thought, I mentally growled. No way in hell, am I ever going to have a blood thirsty animal step even close to Yuuki. They would die before they even move an inch.

I chuckled to myself. I'm getting too carried away with my memories.

But I frowned instantly when I heard a familiar scream.

I turned around and sniffed the air and quickly scowled.

That scent……!!

Yuuki?!

* * *

**A/N: **OHMYGOSH!!! What will happen next? Will she get hurt? Will kaname come and save her on time? Will this be longer than a two-shot?!!?! Will I ever shut up?!?!? O.O

Haha..silly people. You must find out next time ;D Thus concluding this first chapter!

And the second chapter, AWAITS!

**How did I do? Well..read and review and tell me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resisting part 2**

**A/N: **Ok…..ummm, well this is a continuation of the first part of the story 'resisting'. I'm not really sure if…this will be a three-shot. But let's see how this story continues as I write along…. So yes, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: This is not associated with the actual Vampire Knight anime/manga. This is merely a fan made fan fiction story based off ideas that came in my head….. _

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

I should have stayed with the chairman when I had the chance. Cause now....me and Mr. Wolf over there, are having a cat and mouse chase. And I'm not liking the results so far.

I'm panting, screaming, and running for my life, mentally calling myself an idiot for attempting this. You see, this is why my ideas NEVER work. My heart was telling me, 'Don't Yuuki! You'll only get yourself killed!!'. But my mind was also implying, 'Oh c'mon Yuuki, it's not going to hurt if you stepped outside for a little while, right?'

Of course I trusted my head.

Now look where it lead me too!!!

I turned my head to see if the vicious wolf was still chasing me, but it was no where to be seen. 'Hm, maybe it didn't have enough energy?'

I stopped and walked back to see if it was dead. And it was. Laying lifeless on the blanket of snow.

'Ha! Like it could out run me! I'm too good in gym at school! Being active is what I do best!!'

I started running again to see if I could find my way back home, only to have my self…!!

Trip on a vine. A freaking vine. Not much luck today, huh?

Not only did I trip and fall, I think I also sprained my ankle. I looked down to examine it. Oh, just great! It's _bleeding _too! Ugh…for sure I'm going to get sick…

I got up slowly, but failed.

My ankle hurts too much! How am I supposed to get too home now?!?! Or anywhere else for that matter?!?!

**Kaname's P.O.V **

Hmmm…. The scent got even stronger….that means Yuuki is hurt! I dashed as fast as I could until I met faced to face with a corpse. A dead wolf.

Could.. this have been the animal that chased after my Yuuki? If so, the question is, how is it dead?

I overlooked it a few times to see if there were any injuries. There were None. 'Must've died from starvation…'

Filthy animal. It didn't have chance to survive anyway. Oh well.

I quickly disposed of it, by making it vanish into thin air. **(A/N: Like in episode 20-something, when Kaname went to the council and killed everybody, by making them vanish into pretty little sparkles.. XD)**

So if the wolf is dead, it couldn't have harmed Yuuki. I still have hope.

But the strong scent I smelled earlier was Yuuki's blood, so she obviously got hurt, but it wasn't from the wolf. Of course, being her clumsy self, she probably hurt herself instead.

Well we'll just have to find out won't we?

* * *

**Brianna: And we will end it right here! ;D**

**Fans: NO YOU WON'T! :O**

**Brianna: Ok ,ok!! Don't hurt me! D: *goes into corner***

* * *

_**((AHEM, on with the story……it is still kaname's P.O.V and it will be for the rest of this chapter :D ))**_

Shit, if I don't find her now......who know's what kind of trouble she could get herself into....she's always been my little trouble maker......that's one of the reason's why I adore her, but right now is SO not the time to be doing that.

I looked left, right, backwards, infront, the sky, the ground.....where the hell is she?!?!?

But then,off into a short distance, I heard a whimper. I stood still. Frozen solid.

Is that yuuki...?!

I rushed so fast I swear time went by too fast as well. And there. I found her. Near a tree, crunched down and looking uterally helpless.

But I also noticed, something _red _on her ankle. Dripping slightly off her foot. Aw shit. Now I really CAN'T help her.

She looked up and brightened when she saw me. And smiled that smile that I love. Only from her.

"Kaname-sama! Thank god your here! I thought I was a goner!! Please help me up!"she yelped.

I took a few steps backwards. 'I can't get near her right now, or i'll be the one to hurt her!'.

She frowned and started too cry slowly. "Kaname...-sama? Why are you getting away from me...?"she said really hurt emotionally.

I only stared at her. Eyes wide open. A tint of red appearing.

Her eye's widened. She's probably thinking about that horrible memory when she was almost eaten by that disgusting vampire. And how his eye's were red. Now she understood why I can't get near her. She relaxed slightly.

"Kaname-sama...it's alright, you don't have to get near me right now...my wound will heal...sooner.......or later."she said slowly, a bit afraid about how I would react.

I scowled to myself. What am I DOING? I'm can handle my urges better than this! I've been doing it for the past ten thousand-freakin-year's! I stiffened for a moment, and then sighed. 'Ok....I'm back to normal..". I almost laughed to myself. _When was I ever NORMAL?_

"Yuuki....it's ok...i'm coming now...don't worry."I said and then started to move slowly towards her. But VERY slowly. Just to make sure if I can really handle it.

She backed up a little, hitting the tree behind her.

I paused. 'She's......afraid..of me?'

Well, yes, I am a pureblood vampire, but to her, I was always "Kaname". She never did care what I was. She was one the few people that actually didn't get scared of me often. But it's different now...she just saw a whole different side of me that I would never want to show her.

She's _terrified._

I looked up at the sky and sighed. _That's right Yuuki, you should be afraid of me...just like everyone else._

When she saw my hurt expression, she quickly became ashamed of herself.

"Kaname-sama!! I'm so sorry!! It's just....that....you...umm..."she trailed off.

I smiled at her. "It's ok Yuuki....this happens sometimes." I assured her.

"Yeah, but...it hurts...knowing that i'm the one that made you that way! So please! Forgive me!".

"Yuuki...."I said and then grinned."I could never be mad at you. Your my most important person."

She blushed. As red as a strawberry. I smirked.

"Yuuki....I hope your not thinking anything perverted...."I said seductively.

"Eh!?!? N-no!!I'm not like that!!!" she stuttered out.

"But your face says it all.."

She blushed and turned her head the other way and frowned. "Well if your done teasing me, do you mind..?" she said while pointing at her ankle.

"I'm coming."

First, I helped her up and told her to hold really tight to my waist and to close her eyes. And in a blink of an eye, we arrived at the chairman's mansion.

Yuuki looked confused and puzzled.

"That wasn't even like...two seconds..what the he-"

"Don't say bad words now.."

"What? I was just going to say 'heck'!"

"Really, Yuuki?Were you really..?"

"Ok, ok fine...." she sighed in defeat. And then she mumbled something along the line's of 'you sound like Chad Dylan Cooper from Sonny With a Chance....' **(A/N: I'm sorry... I just HAD to throw that in there XD**)

I knocked on the door and we waited.

After 3 mintues, the chairman finally opened up. He looked at me. And then at Yuuki. And repeated the same thing over and over again

"I'm gonna die..aren't I..?"he said to me.

"No, I'm not going to kill you....._yet_." I hissed.

"Heh heh..well come in, come in." he said nervously.

"Sooooo......Yuuki....why don't you go up stair's and wait for me to help you with that wound ok? I'll be there in a sec." The chairman said.

"Kay kay." she said with a bright smile and ran up the stairs.

I was looking at the chairman with THE hardest glare I ever made.

When the chairman paid attention that I was actually glaring at him, he quickly backed up. "Uhh...Kaname-kun...I can explain..." he said.

"Explain how she got out and you DIDN'T look for her!" I said very loud.

"You...see...um....that..uhh..."

"God damn it to hell....sometime's I think Juri made a mistake of having you be the guardian of Yuuki while she's still human..."I sighed. I looked sharply at him. "I'll go take care of Yuuki. You just.....stay here."

"B-but what if she-!" I interrupted him.

"I said... i'll go take care of her. Got that?" I said very slowly and scary.

"Y-yes..of course...call me if you need me!! I'll be...down here.." he said and then he went to a corner and cried like a baby. Wondering why he even put's up with me.

I went upstairs and entered her room.

And I started to regret I ever did.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger ;P Ok, so I decided to make this a three-shot after all...and I might not update as soon as I can cause I have a orchestra camp....thingy.....and that's gonna take up most of my time. That, and getting ready to go back to school. T_T

**Ok, well just review and tell me how I did. I'd really appreciate it! Bye bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **AH! Sorry everyone, for not updating! Like I should!! I've been soooo busy and I know that's still not a good enough excuse for some of you, so again, SORRY. Recently, the Vampire Knight manga has been…pissing me off, I guess you could say? Everybody hates Kaname, Yuuki can't make up her mind, Zero is in depressed mode, what's next?! Also, the Yume pairing has been slacking a bit. Kaname is getting a bit possessive and more…. Masochist-er. I kind of don't like him right now, but that doesn't mean I hate him. Zero is still at the top of my exterminate list and I will make sure he get's… "Taken care of" (If you know what I mean…).

Although it is not a part of the topic that I am discussing about, Shugo Chara is my current obsession. Especially Amuto. Best couple EVER. (Don't hate, Tadamu lovers.) I just wish, from the bottom of my heart, that Ikuto will come back into the anime and have a full make-out session with Amu. That's all I ask. (Even though she's like…12 and he's almost 18..)

_Anyways! Here you go!_

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned vampire knight. Then it could have had a BETTER ending in the anime….leaving us all hanging like that… what was Matsuri Hino thinking..?

* * *

**Kaname's P.O.V**

Walking up the stairs didn't frighten me, what really startled me, which is rare, is catching a sight of Yuuki undressing. Seven-year-old mischievous little Yuuki undressing right in front of my still developing teenage eyes. Oh why didn't I knock on the door first?

She whirled around, shocked. Trying to cover herself and prevent a blush from appearing on her face. I almost grinned in amusement. She stumbled on her words. "K-kaname-senpai!" she gasped. "What a-are y-you d-d-doing here??"

I was about to explain my inappropriate behavior, before I sniffed the air and smelled something….alluring. _Oh god, not again…_

Searching for that scent, I caught sight of _Yuuki's_ 'still' bleeding wound on her ankle. That maroon-ish color of blood slowing dripping on the floor. Thinking I should run and get away from Yuuki before something nasty happens, I paused.

_Are you sure you want to run away from her..?_My inner said to me, convincing me to stay and claim what's rightfully mine. Her blood.

_**But I don't want to kill her!**_

_You say that now, but after you bite her, she'll be a vampire again soon! Isn't that what you want?_

_**She's still too young to be able to experience such a transformation that can automatically kill her within a second if anything goes wrong though…**_

_That maybe so, but it doesn't hurt to try, right!? Just a little bite! Come on Kaname, you've been starving yourself since the day she became human! Those stinking blood tablets don't even work anyway!_

_**That's enough. I don't want to hear you anymore! **_I mentally screamed in my head. Making my inner shut up completely.

I glanced at Yuuki to see her trying to put her clothes back on quickly. Unable to take this anymore, I smirked. A very evil smirk.

"What do you think you're doing..?"I grinned, amused. She looked at me and gulped.

"Uhh…trying to put my clothes back on…."she laughed nervously, picking up her pace. Almost tripping when she couldn't succeed in putting her pants on.

"Did I say you could?"I asked.

"Wait…what?!"she said, bewildered. An evil smirk plastered on my face at her reaction.

"Take your shirt off."

"WHAT?!?!"she screamed. She probably thinks I'm going to rape her or something. _Well, not exactly…_

"Do it now."I said simply. She fumed in anger. "I'm not going to listen to you!!" she yelled. I raised an eyebrow and walked up t o her, causing her to back up against the end of her bed.

Standing next to her, I could really see the difference in height between us. Her being so short for her age and me being unimaginably tall for my age. At this very moment, she looked fragile. So fragile, that if I just simply brushed my fingers on the nape of her neck, I could crush her in an instant.

_Compared to me, she's just a baby…_

"Are you opposing me..?"I whispered next to her ear. She looked every where to try and find something else distracting.

"I'm waiting.." I said impatiently.

"Why are you doing this? You're scaring me!"she yelped, almost in tears. I chuckled and moved my face in front of her face. Making sure we were making eye contact.

I then snaked my hands behind her back and onto the bed, to keep me from crushing her. She then starts to breathe very slowly.

"I'm scaring you…huh?"I hissed. I positioned my mouth near her neck, ready to devour her luscious and intriguing blood. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone screamed from behind me.

I came back to my senses and moved away, ashamed of how monstrous I became. Almost attacking her like if she were my weak prey.

The chairman pushed passed me and went to comfort Yuuki, trying to make her at ease. Of course, seeing how he failed at being a "man", let alone a "father", he made her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

She finally stopped crying and glanced at me from the corner of her eye. It seemed that she was debating over something in her mind. Maybe she was thinking of how she could ever trust me again? I wouldn't blame her. I'd hate me too.

"I'll go wait outside…."I said and left her room. Feeling regretful for I've done.

_I should try and go apologize to her later, when she can actually feel safe around me and I don't go all ballistic again._

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

Why did he do that to me?! That is not the Kaname I know! He's always been like the _big brother_ I never had **(A/n: -.- really now..?)** and cared for! He's always there for me when I need him and I understand that he's vampire with "needs", but this is just ridiculous!

_Wait…does he like me? Like REALLY like me? Maybe it's love! I've heard from adults that love makes you do unwise and foolish things….. Then again, since when was Kaname never intelligent?_

Maybe it's just that he was hungry and I was the only thing good enough to eat near by…yeah…I think that's it…

Besides, what would he see in a seven year old like me? I've seen plenty of women that are more…um… "developed" in certain area's. Take Ruka for example! She's gorgeous! She always looks attractive around public. I practically feel forgotten the minute she enters a room where I'm at.

And I know, for fact, that she has something going on for Kaname! She has a crush on him! _Well,_ _I never really liked her anyways… I kind of feel bad for Kain-san. I believe he likes her, but doesn't show it much….but I could tell right away. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out._

Surely he would fall head-over-heels for her, right?

Maybe I should….. talk to him and ask what's up and see if anything has been bugging him lately. Mostly because I get the feeling that the more he gets older, the more he becomes evil and a bit mean. _And lonely…._

I sighed.

I guess I'll go ask him now.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

It's probably too late to say I'm sorry now, she might as well be asleep and worn out from today.

_Oh well…maybe next time….lets hope she has a short memory span._

"Ouch!" a tiny voice said behind me.

I quickly looked over my shoulder and spotted Yuuki rubbing her head from the impact of colliding to the floor from trying to jump off the stairs. Nearly breaking her eyes widened and I dropped my coat on the hard wooden floor and rushed over to Yuuki to check on her condition. "Yuuki!"I said, worried. Kneeling down at her level.

She looked up. "O-oh…hi…Kaname-senpai.."she whispered barley enough for my vampire ears to hear.

I sighed in relief. "What are you trying to accomplish? A hundred ways to kill yourself?"I said jokingly.

She smiled and got up quickly and brushed the dust off her pants and stared straight at me. "What's troubling you, Yukki?"I asked. She looked the other and sighed. "I just….wanted ask you something…but I'm not sure anymore.."she trailed off. "Go ahead, you can ask me."

"Well, ok……why are you so lonely?" she asked with curiosity. My eyes went wide. _How did she…?_ "Why would you ask me such a thing…?"I said. She hesitated for moment. "Because! You always look lonely! Even when I'm around! What's really wrong with you? And tell me the truth this time!!"she said with confidence.

I grinned. "I have no idea how you can ever see through me…"I muttered to myself.

"Because I know you. Better than anyone."

"You know…..I'll always love you right?"I said. "No matter what. Nobody can replace you."I said, touching her cheek full of warmth and happiness that not even I should ever have. She blushed.

"You mean that?"

"Like I've said before, always and forever."I smiled. She then started laughing. "Wow, do you know how cheesy you sounded just now?" she said. I chuckled. "When it comes to you, I'll be the most delicate guy you'll ever know."

She rolled her eyes. "Another cheesy line…"she said, grinning.

"Ah, but you love me anyway."

I then hugged and showered her with kisses on her cheek and forehead, making her giggle and squirm beneath me. "Stop, you're making me blush Kaname!"she said, trying to catch her breath. I stopped. "You didn't say "sama"…"I said slowly.

"Oops."

"No, I like it when I don't have any honorifics. From you, I'll only accept "Kaname". And if you don't say my name like that, then I'll have too…."

Once again, I showered her with kisses and twirled her up in the air, like if she was weightless.

"Hey! I'm not four years old you know! Don't pick me up!"She pouted. I grinned. "Ok ,ok, little miss I-like-too-be treated-like-an-adult-so-back-off." She gasped. "Do I really give off such a bad vibe..?"she said, cupping her face with her hands dramatically. "Nope. I'm just teasing you."

_**SNAP!**_

I got up and turned around, only to face the chairman._ With the god damn camera…_

"Moments~"he chanted happily to himself like an idiot and then skipped some where. "Weirdo.."Yuuki muttered to herself.

"I heart that."

I then thought for moment and then asked, "Did you bandage that wound you had?" She nodded. "Yep. Chairman helped me. Crying the whole time and saying what a horrible father he is."

"That's not true."

"He's the one that said it himself!" I chuckled and then looked at the old grandfather clock in the living room. "I'm sorry Yuuki, but I have to go. I'll see you soon ok?"I said and then lightly kissed her forehead.

She pouted. "You weren't here very long at all…." I frowned. "I know little one. But If I don't go back, the people that I currently live with will be worried."

"Does this mean you'll be gone for another month again?"

I sighed. "I hope not. I'll try to escape whenever I can. Which is very hard by the way…" She smiled a tiny bit. "I understand. Tell them I said HI!" When she wasn't looking, I frowned at her comment. _They don't even know she exists._

"Yes, I will. Now I must be going. Send the chairman my regards."I said and waved my head over head, heading out the door and back into the cold blistering winds in the night sky.

_Good-bye, my love. See you soon._

* * *

**A/n:** Now that, I will admit, was beyond corny. 'Goodbye my love! See you soon!' Jesus….I can already hear the unexciting choir in the background xD

AHEM. Well, leave me messages, reviews, story alerts, and blah, blah, blah. (But mostly reviews.)

-Criticism is acceptable, but minimize the hate people. I'm only human.-

Oh, and once again, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.

_Bye!_

皆さんが大好き!


End file.
